Love Never Ages
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: Love. A wonderful thing to live for. However, you can love the dead. [SasuSaku] [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I dont Own naruto; Also Inspired by "**_**After Twenty Years, Tears"**_** I do NOT own both of these. But I own like all 13 of my stories, 14 counting this one. **

"Talking"

TEXT

_Flashback_

**Summary: **Love. A wonderful thing to live for. However, you can love the dead. SasuSaku

**A/N** Wrote this summary like a month ago...just righting it now. I loved the story idea though, Please read "After Twenty Years, Tears" a great story by one of my fav authors!!! Giving you props!! Lol, ne way. Have fun reading! **P.S. **21 is my fav number so you will be seeing it a lot!! In the flash back they are both 14, Sasuke being 15.

**Love Never Ages**

_Please don't have your love age. Even though your heart might. Please stay close to me. So our love will always fight._

_xXx_

In the dark of night, Sakura walked back to the spot she had stood in many times before. Gently she closed her eyes. The wind softly grazed upon her delicate skin. Twenty-one years ago and she still remembers it like it was yesterday.

_xXx_

_Flashback._

_"Please...Don't. Leave. Me." Sakura pleaded, her knees on the ground and her hair covering her gaze. Just so that he wouldn't be able to watch her cry. _

_"Sakura..." A glint of compassion swiftly moved with his words. _

_She didn't look up, only staring at the ground that kept her from falling even farther than she would have ever before. _

_"Go home." Just as quickly as the compassion came, it left. _

_She was done with being a victim. She. Was. __**Done**__. Sakura thought that even after fourteen years of knowing him that he would treat her better. "No." She stood up, her hands shaking, unaware of what she was going to say next. _

_"Sakura. Leave." He pointed down the path that he had just walked on. The path that he just stepped on to leave everyone, and everything that he had ever loved or understood. _

_She didn't look to where he was pointing, her eyes staring coldly at his, making a chilling shiver go down his spine. The sensation quickly left though, he was not going to be intimadated by anyone, especially __**her**_

_"Sakura go home."  
_

_"Yes. There is. There has to be." Again her eyes stared at his. Onyx met Emerald. You could get lost in their beauty if you weren't careful. _

_"There is nothing."_

_"Stay."_

_"I have to leave."_

_"Please." Sakura pleaded once again, her voice making him re-think everything that he had ever believed in, everything he thought was right._

_He felt horrible, he knew all the pain and distress that he was causing her. He knew what it ment to love someone, and then have them taken away from you. Sasuke knew it all to well. He watched her eyes slowly befall the sky, the pastel black darkening everything that the moon didn't touch. With every tear that swam down her cheek, it felt like he was getting choked. _

_"Sakura..." He tried to find the words to comfort her, even though he knew that it wouldn't do any good for her. "I have to go you don't understand."_

_"Make me understand! Sasuke please, just don't leave me. I will do what ever you want me to do, I will help you! I will help you get power to avenge Itachi. I-"_

_"Itachi is my burden. Not yours." The words came out colder that he ment them to._

_She looked at him, drenched with pain, "__**Make**__ it my burden." She walked towards him, her hands reaching out to his. He stared at her arms, then her hand, at last he stared at the fingers that reached for his. They longed for the warmth of his, and he felt it. He pushed her arms away, her expresssion giving away her emotions. _

_Pain._

Hurt.

_Deciet._

_Betrayal._

_Sadness._

_Confusion._

_Sasuke shook his head, trying to get rid of his consience that told him to stay. "It is not yours to bare, Sakura."_

_"Sasuke-"_

_"No! Why don't you understand. I can't do this right now Sakura. I have to go just...just leave!"_

_He saw her reaction, her face slowly turning dark and scared. Her body quivering in the angst. The moon didn't even dare shine on her. Sakura stood there unable to understand what she was going to do next, she just wanted him to understand. In a desperate attempt she ran up to him and threw her arms around him. However he did not hug her back. She was just standing there, her arms wrapped around his neck, both of them not saying a word. _

_"Please. Dont. Go." she whispered in his ear. A tear slipped down her cheek and onto his shoulder._

_Sasuke rollled his eyes, though she couldn't see it, she was so over dramatic. He didn't want to hurt her, not more anyway. Sasuke felt more and more tears falling down her face, all of them hitting his neck and collarbone. _

_"Please?" It wasn't a sentence, it was a question. Something that she longed for, and lived for each and everyday._

_He sighed deeply and whispered, "I'm sorry." A few sobs were released out of her mouth, however, not as many as there could of been. That is because a hand hit her in the back of the neck. It wasn't worth it anymore to watch her suffer. She collasped into his arms, he caught her and sat her on a bench. Another whimper escaped her, and a few more tears fell._

_"Maybe later Sakura." He left. Lying on the bench, she still heard his last sentence before she went into a dream. She would hold him to his word later._

_End of Flashback_

_xXx_

Sakura basked in the memories, the moon-light still reflecting on her body. How she had grown in those years. Rossette hair down to her waist, more mature now, and such a better ninja. Everyday she came over to the spot where he had left, just to see if he had fufilled his word. She would only come at night though, any other way and she would be just another thing to talk about here. And damn, was she talked about. Everybody knew what had happened twenty-one years ago, they all knew how she broke down. Sakura knew that Sasuke might not come back. As did everyone else, that is why no one knew that she comes here everyday. Waiting. Because that is all she can do. That is all she has been doing for twenty-one years.

He had hurt her, there was no doubt about that. Still being the person she was before, she had forgiven him. He could of stabbed her a thousand times, spat on her, told her that he didn't love her and he never would...and she would still **love** him. She was the only person that could see through his lies, she knew what he really felt, at least she thought she did. Even though he didn't promise that he would be back, she heard the sentence and it was just as he had promised her. The words were the same, he might as well said, _'I promise.'_

She didn't know why, but she felt different today, maybe it was the seasons changing, because today was the first day of spring. Or maybe...maybe today he will return. It was foolish to believe that after all of this time, but she was foolish despite everything else she had done.

Foolish to believe that he had loved her.

Foolish to think that he cared.

Foolish to wonder if he would return.

Foolish to believe that he would change.

Foolish to think that he would love her now.

Just so many things to be a fool from, and love was the only thing she never won.

_xXx_

The stars twinkled in sky, it looked exactly like it had before on that night.When everything was perfect, when everything was right. The moon even glissened on her like it did twenty-one years ago. Today was the night, she felt it, she **knew**. Slowly she breathed, trying not to make the night go by fast. She wanted to savor every second that she had now, it was going to happen. It just had to. Breezes carefully went by, making her body shiver from th enew spring air. She shook every so often, she would not leave until he came now. She was **so** close.

Another breeze, her hair swept in front of her face, something was strange though...the wind wasn't cold. More of a warmth, it felt like hot air, like something was breathing on her neck, not letting her go. Sakura felt two arms wrap around her, she stiffened. She looked at the path infront of her, not daring to turn around, she started to shake nervously. The arms held her tighter, pressing against her flesh. She then got the feeling of a head on her shoulder, the persons breath on her neck made her tingle. There was only one person that could do that to her.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura questioned, she didn't turn around though if it wasn't him she didn't want to look ridiculous infront of someone else.

The man chuckled, and welcomed himself to her neck once again. He kissed her neck and slowly made her way up to her ear. With every kiss her face flushed.

When the man reached her ear he whispered softly, "Yes."

Sakura's heart dropped, almost fell onto the gravel under her, "Wha-" She was at a lost for words. Cautiously she turned around, making sure it wasn't a dream. It was him, a thirty-six year old Uchiha Sasuke. He only looked in his mere twentys though, however, so did she.

"I'm back, I told you maybe later. Remember?"

She smiled shyly, "Yes. How could I forget?"

Sasuke smirked, and pulled her close, calmly he moved his face towards her leaving a passionate kiss on hers.

Seconds went by, she questioned if this was real.

Minutes passed slowly, she wondered why now.

He pulled away, he watched her eyes flutter open. She inhaled deeply, trying to recover the oxygen that she had lost. She couldn't help but wonder though, why was he back now? She had to ask...but how? Sasuke watched her, he saw her face, she looked so confused. He couldn't blame her though, not seeing him in twenty-one years must of been hard, now he just came back what was going to happen now?

_xXx_

"Sasuke."

He looked up.

"Why are you back now?"

He paused and looked down, averting his gaze from hers.

"Sasuke?"

"I fufilled my goal."

She gasped, "You killed Itachi?"

"Yes."

"That's great." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Sasuke, now we can be together." She grabbed his hand and started to walk away, he did not follow.

"No."

Her heart broke, just like old times. "What?"

"We...we can't be together."

"Why? Sasuke, why not?" Tears stung her eyes.

He sighed, "I **did** kill Itachi."

"Then what is the problem?" Her voice started to crack.

"Let me finish, I killed him..."

"Yes?"

"But at a price."

She glared at him, she tried to figure out what he meant. "What price?"

He turned away, looking at the ground. "They battle was hard Sakura. Itachi gave me everything that he had, I expected no less. He was stronger than he was before, I trained before I battled him but..." He stopped.

Minutes passed. She just stared at him, and he didn't even look up.

"But what?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"I was strong. I gave it my all, and I beat him but..." He stopped again.

"But **what**?" She screamed desperatly.

"I still lost."

"What do you mean. You killed him you said it yourself and-"

"And then just moments after, he killed me. I'm not sure how, but he did." He interrupted.

She started to shake rapidly, her breaths getting shorter each passing second, "No you can't be...your right here...your not." Sakura started to back away from him.

He inched closer to her trying not to scare her off, "I am though Sakura."

"But how?"

"I just told you."

She gulped, "No. I mean how are you here?"

"I'm not sure."

"How could you touch me?" Her hands sweeped her neck, and then her fingers touched her lips. She felt the warmth that he had put on them just seconds ago.

"I don't know." He got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But some how I can."

"I-I don't know what to say. I don't believe this."

"I didn't either. Itachi killed me when I was twenty just-"

"Five years after you left." She finished grimly.

"Yes."

"Why are you back now then? How?"

"Sakura, I don't know."

"I-I-I can't do this." She ran back home, not looking back, tears streaming down her cheeks. Just leaving Sasuke on that path that he left her on twenty-one years ago.

"Always love me Sakura." He whispered to no one, slowly he deminished into the dark of night.

_xXx_

_(With Sakura)_

_--_

She cried all the way home. She could hardly breathe.

How could he be dead?

How is he back?

What is this happening?

How could he die?

Why?

How?

When?

Where?

Questions raced through her mind, she screamed into her pillow. Sobbing for hours. "I still love you, I always will." she said in-between cries. Somewhere, he heard her and he would make her hold her word later.

_xXx_

_You promised you'd be here with me,_

_You said that you would be there._

_Now I can't see you._

_Still, I know your love is still there._

* * *

**A/N Kinda fluffy i guess. Please review. Idk how i did on this, please let me know! I a poem 2 months ago, that piece was just the first stanza. Thnks for reading. I WILL UPDATE MY STORIES SOON, PLEASE R&R ALL OF THEM.**

**Sasukes-Angel0221**


End file.
